


Six Years, A Week, Two Years, A Lifetime [The House Spouse Remix]

by traumschwinge



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heterosexual Character, M/M, No Sex, Other, Radio, Relationship Negotiation, Romantic Fluff, Sexuality, Solely Romantic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Erik Lehnsherr has been in love with Charles Xavier ever since he's been on his show for the first time. They grow to be friends, with Erik firmly believing that he's not the kind of person Charles would ever fall in love with. He contents himself with being his friend. But when his boss Emma wins Charles' househould services for a week and Charles is more or less forced to stay with Erik for an entire week, they finally can't avoid having the one talk they've been putting off for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Years, A Week, Two Years, A Lifetime [The House Spouse Remix]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The House Spouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140276) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). 



> It's not obvious from the tags so I'm saying it here, I went with a hetero sexual, bi romantic Charles in this fic. He could just as well be read as an asexual character if you'd prefer. If you're not sure about this, please, give this a pass, no harm done.  
> Also, I only took the idea for their jobs and the way that Charles goes to live with Erik for some time which leads to love confessions from the original fic. I hope that's alright.

...and this is it for today’s “You’re Not A Werewolf”. Tomorrow, I will be joined by gay author Erik Lehnsherr, to discuss the sexual situations in his debut novel “The Brother- and Sisterhood”. Until tomorrow, this was Charles Xavier.

"...so this is the first time you're doing a radio talk show?" Charles asked as he was leading Erik Lehnsherr through the small station to the studio they'd be spending the next two hours in, all by themselves, with only a few thousands of teenagers listening. "Don't worry. I won't ask any hard questions. But, uhm..." He paused for a moment. "You were informed what kind of show this is? I don't want you to be surprised when I start asking you about the evil S-word." He winked.

Lehnsherr laughed. He had been pleasant company so far and, despite the nervousness he was hiding rather well though of course not from a telepath, had been very relaxed throughout the pre-show meeting. "I actually sometimes listen to your show, Mr Xavier. And I'm aware that if I'm asked to join you on a thursday, we'll talk sex, or at least something related to it. I'm just wondering, what has that to do with my book? Emma said this was for PR, but refused to let me see the questions you send her beforehand."

"Oh," Charles did his best to look contrite and failed miserably. "You'll have to let me surprise you, then. We only have a few more minutes and I'm afraid we'll need that to get you set up and ready for the show."

Erik shook his head a little like he couldn't understand, but he was smiling so it couldn't be all that bad.

Soundcheck kept them busy right until the set time for the start of the show. Charles couldn't shake the feeling that Erik was watching him whenever he could but that could just be because they were seated on opposing sides of a table, with nothing but two microphones between and a more or less barren room around them. The first short portion of the interview where Charles introduces Erik to the audience goes over just like that, both of them already well practiced in asking for and giving general PR information. There was only a slight hitch right at the end of the segment.

”Has being openly gay ever influenced your work?” Charles asked, spooling off another of those well-practiced questions.

”If you mean my writing, then not that I have noticed. Or where there only gay couples in “ _The Brother- and Sisterhood_ ”?” Erik answered evenly, before he looked at Charles for a moment, apparently lost in thought. “But it allows me to flirt with nice radio hosts whenever I want.” At Charles flustered face, he laughed, before adding, “And, of course, there is never an interview without having to answer this question.”

It took Charles a brief moment to regain his footing still, so his voice wasn’t as even as usually, when he asked the final question of the segment: “And, uhm, your mutant status? I mean, you said that in your book there are various sexual orientations present, so, uhm, well, ah, the main characters seem to be all mutants however.”

Erik smiled again, not the professional one he’d shown back in the editorial office, but a warmer and also much toothier one. “No need to be so flustered, Charles,” he hummed. “You’re not wrong, though. Guilty as charged you could even say. Back when we grew up, there were next to no mutants in literature, art and movies, now they’re still mostly on the sidelines, even if there are more and more mutant characters. I just wanted to give others the books I would have wanted to read myself when I was younger. We don’t need magicians when mutants can do the same and much more in real life.”

”That’s an important opinion. And maybe even a call for action to our listeners to write their own stories with the mutant heroes they want to see?”

”Definitely. I would love to see that.”

Charles smiled for a second, the honest excitement that shone through in Erik’s eyes looked well on him. “Well, this is it. After a quick musical break and the news, we’ll be back with a discussion of Erik Lehnsherr’s surprise top selling book “ _The Brother- and Sisterhood_ ””

Charles pressed the button to switch their microphones off and started the playlist that would run until it was time for ads and the news. With a sigh, he leaned back and pushed a hand through his hair.

”You didn’t mind too much, did you?” Erik suddenly asked.

Charles looked over to him. “It was a surprise,” he admitted. “But no, I didn’t. It’s flattering.”

”I’d stop if you told me to,” Erik said, studying the vein of the table. “I mean, I read you’re married. So it might not be welcome.”

”I don’t mind,” Charles repeated. “There’s no need for you to stop.”

”And anything beyond flirting…?” Erik ventured. His fingers were idly brushing over a barely visible line in the veins.

Charles blinked at him. “It’s… uh, I wouldn’t mind going out sometimes.” At a second thought, he clarified, “As friends. I’m not… really into that. I’m still married.”

Erik nodded. “Ah, too bad,” he laughed, but there was also a sigh in his words. “Then as friends, at least.”

After that, they passed the rest of their short break with smalltalk, Erik very obviously careful to avoid any topic more dangerous than the weather. He had obviously noticed how uneasy he had made Charles with his question, and Charles appreciated him backing off a little. Still, it felt off compared to the other brief times they had talked before. Charles was almost relieved when it was time to go back on air, if only because they’d both have to be in their public personas again then.

”And we’re back. I’m still here with Erik Lehnsherr, author of the young adult sci fi novel “ _The Brother- and Sisterhood_ ” Charles paused, counting two seconds off in his head before he went on. “Erik, before the break we already spoke about the mutant characters in your book, but I have to admit, that’s not the first thing that comes to my mind when I think of your book. There’s one scene...”

”The sex scene that has everyone up in arms about,” Erik interrupted him, his voice giving away that he’d long since resigned himself to be asked about this over and over again.

”Well, not exactly,” Charles smiled. “It’s actually the moments right before. When the boy, Aaron, and the girl, Verena, are talking before hand. He asks her if she’s sure she wants them to kiss because he can feel her being nervous. She says yes and only then they kiss. And he keeps asking for her to say she agrees to everything he does and when she says she isn’t sure, he immediately stops. He waits until she tells him that she’s ready and only then the scene you already mentioned begins. That was something that made me, probably as an adult, do a double take when I read it the first time, I have to admit. You don’t usually see that in books, but I think this is an important lesson the reader can take away from your book. It’s a shame everyone focuses on the following half a page before the scene change.”

Erik had watched him with slight wonder while Charles had been talking. He even had to clear his throat before he answered. “I have to admit this is the first time I’ve been asked about this scene, which really is a shame.” He laughed. “I should have known you wouldn’t invite me here to talk about a fairly usual sex scene. Most kids these days have worse available in any fanfiction online and read that. So, are we talking about consent and giving and respecting consent now?”

Charles nodded. “That would be the idea. Why did you include this scene? Was there any particular reason for you to write it?”

”I have to admit I always wonder what I’d do myself in such situations when I’m not exactly sure how my characters would react,” Erik said. “And then I think about the characters like they were their own people with their own flaws and weaknesses. So when I came to this scene, the sex or at least a love affair between Vera and Aaron was in there from the early planning stages, I wondered how I’d wanted it to happen for my daughter. Aaron was described as a sensitive boy and one who lacks trust in his own psionic abilities, so it’s not out of character for him to want audible proof for what his mutant ability is telling him. Vera on the other hand does not trust lightly, and I still hadn’t established enough how Aaron had earned her trust, so I needed some more showing and a little less telling in that regard as well. The scene in the book is the product of those musings.”

”So you’d say talking about consent is something you’d wish to see in relationships more often?”

”Yes, definitely. For one, I would like to know where my partner’s boundaries lie and when they step out of their comfort zone because they feel like they have to. And vice versa, though I have to say I feel like I’m getting quite good at telling others what I will and will not do and what I just might do. But it’s always a gamble if the other person involved is willing to accept those boundaries. It’s a shame.” He paused, Charles had the feeling he was considering the mood of his last words, so the joke Erik then added came as no surprise to him. “And secondly, all those “Oh my gosh is he going to kiss me now? I think he’ll kiss me!! Oh what should I do?” scenes in media aimed at teens is getting really old. If they’d just ask, they’d know what’s coming and we as the viewers or readers would be spared a few redundant moments.”

”That’s true,” Charles agreed, sparing the clock a glance. “And we’re about out of time for this hour. In the second hour of the show, Erik Lehnsherr will answer a few questions by our listeners on his book and today’s topic of giving consent. If you have a question, you can send us a mail directly into the studio, message us or call us on the number….”

The second hour was easier on Charles, when all he had to do was introduce the callers and then sit back and let Erik patiently answer their questions and giving reasonable advices. Only a few times, when Erik asked for his opinion on a question, he’d say a few words. They wrapped the show off just at the end of the second hour, having played only a couple of songs to get at least most of the callers a reply on air. Erik, he mused, really was one of the more easy to handle guests and definitely a pleasant one. He hoped a little they would have the option to ask him back another time.

After the wrap up and when Charles’ colleagues in the other studio were already taking over, they said their brief goodbyes. Erik asked carefully if Charles really had meant it when he’d said they could go out for something to eat at some point in the near future. It had Charles reach for Erik’s phone and type in his private number under the impatient glare of Erik’s manager, before he could think too much of it. He would like being friends with Erik. He just wasn’t sure if he could handle more than that. A meal together, though, couldn’t do all that much harm, he told himself when he was lying awake later that night worrying and cursing himself for this spur of the moment decision. He was only too glad when David’s wails forced him out of the bed.

~*~

Hello and welcome to today’s “You’re Not A Werewolf”. It’s a lovely Friday afternoon and we’ll be talking about emotional baggage in relationships today. Sooner or later, most of us will enter a relationship where the other party has dated before. We’ve probably dated before as well. But how do you cope with the difference those past relationships made on your present life or relationship? My sister once put it like this “It’s like when your partner learned how to make cake from their ex. Either you love the way they bake and then you don’t have to do anything. Or you don’t like it and then you should just stay there in the kitchen with them and pass the sugar instead of the salt.” What do you think? The rest of the discussion will be here, after a short music break. This is Charles Xavier and you’re listening to “You’re Not A Werewolf.”

”...by the time we found out that Gabby was pregnant we were already in the middle of getting divorced and she had almost everything settled for moving to Israel. She stayed until a few weeks after David’s birth, but she didn’t want to stay and taking a baby with her wasn’t all that possible, so I ended up with custody for him,” Charles ended his tale. While he had been talking both he and Erik had finished the main course of their dinner. “But to get back to your original question, no, I’m currently not looking for a new relationship. David’s almost thirteen months now but I’m still having my hands full with him and honestly, I don’t think I even have the time for a significant other.” He yawned. “I also haven’t been up this late in a while.”

”It’s barely past ten,” Erik noted with a bemused smile. “Would you like to share a dessert? It all looked so good but I’m honestly too full to eat one on my own.”

Charles bit his lip, something Erik had already noticed he was doing quite often. “It’s still not that late, right?” he asked as if not getting home after curfew was his biggest problem. He sighed. “Fine, fine, why not. Is there anything that’s caught your eye or should we ask for the menu again?”

”You don’t go out very often anymore, do you?” Erik asked, while he waved for the waiter to get them the menu. He handed it to Charles, without even looking inside.

”Not since before David’s birth,” Charles admitted. “My sister doesn’t mind babysitting every now and then, but I’m mostly too beat to bother.”

”Not even with friends?” Erik asked, studying what he could see of Charles behind the menu. Under the rather intense look, Charles was happy that he had the possibility to hide.

”Only very rarely,” Charles said. “What do you think about the Mousse Au Chocolate?”

”Hmmm, sounds good,” Erik hummed. “So this is a rare occasion for you? I feel honoured.”

Charles ordered the mousse with two spoons, giving himself time to think about his answer. He just didn’t come up with anything good, despite the added time. “Maybe next time you should just come over for dinner, then I wouldn’t have to be on the verge of breaking my promise to never read my sister all the time,” he said, immediately questioning himself for what he said when the words were out.

Erik smirked. “Is this some way of telling me you’d like to have somebody cook for you and maybe tidy up a little while you put David to bed?”

Charles stared at him with his mouth hanging open a little. “You’re aware that this question qualified you to be asked for your hand in marriage, do you?”

”It’s a bit too early for that, don’t you think?” Erik winked. The mousse arrived and they wasted a few moments to help the waiter clear the middle of the table so he could put it down there. “Not that I’d be all that opposed to it.”

"Are you sure you want to be David's stepdad?" Charles chuckled. He dipped his spoon into the mousse and put it into his mouth, sighing a little at the taste. “He can be quite a handful.”

"I could think of worse fates," Erik assured him. His eyes had followed Charles’ spoon to his mouth and then stayed fixed there, staring for a little longer than what was probably appropriate.

Charles laughed, brushing off his own nervousness with it as well. "Don't say that before you've met him."

"Well, then tell me time and place and I'll be there with food and possibly cleaning equipment based on what you tell me you need." Erik grinned. He finally started to dig into the mousse as well, obviously happy about the taste. “I can make stew or chilli, something that’ll keep so you can reheat it to eat the day after. Saves you two days of cooking.”

Charles shook his head, smiling. “I can’t say no to that now, can I?”

Erik grinned back at him. “Not a chance.”

”Fine, fine,” he sighed. “I’ll check with my schedule and tell you when it would be best. Probably next Tuesday, I’ll have a guest on the show the day after. I could do with a quiet evening before that.”

”Good.” Erik was obviously please with Charles’ answer.

When they called for the check some ten minutes after they were done with their dessert, Erik slid a couple of bills across the table without a comment, paying a little more than his half of the food.

~*~

Is there ever a bad time to call your friends? Of course, we’re getting told that true friends should be there in any hour of need, but isn’t understanding between friends what’s keeping the friendship alive? Tune in again for tomorrow’s topic of the day on “You’re Not A Werewolf”. This has been Charles Xavier, signing off. Until tomorrow, I wish you a lovely night and a great day.

Charles walked into his bedroom, coming from the ensuite bathroom where he had just changed for the night and brushed his teeth. He was ready for bed after a long day at the station with a meeting running late after the show was done and some calls he had to make in the morning and around noon before they had gone live at four pm. At least David had been well behaved, according to Raven who had picked him up from daycare as usual.

One last glance on his cell phone, setting the alarm and then he would be off to sleep. Or so Charles had planned. But two missed calls made him doubt that. It didn’t even help that it had been Erik calling. Judging by the experience for the last half a year since he and Erik had become friends, whenever Erik called this late, he was writing and had some plot he needed to tell somebody. More than once, Charles had fallen asleep during the call without Erik noticing for several minutes.

He still called Erik back. It took almost until right before it would go to voicemail until Erik picked up. “Did you already solve the problem on your own?” Charles chuckled. He made himself comfortable in bed while he talked. “I can call in tomorrow if you don’t have anything you need to discuss.”

”Charles, hi,” Erik sounded distracted. “I’m sorry I called you this late. I’m right in the middle of plotting the next novel, you know and there’s this one strand I just can’t seem to knot up in the end and I’m sure if I’ll let anything unsolved, Emma will pick at it until the whole plot comes undone.” He sighed and it sounded like he was ruffling his hairs. “I’ve been at it all day and no step closer to a solution than I’ve been when I woke up.”

Charles laughed. “So you thought you’d better call me and let me sort your thoughts?”

”I’d be happy enough if you just listened,” Erik said, his voice all soft as if he was smiling into his phone. “But I wouldn’t mind you sorting my thoughts out. Less work for me.” He yawned.

”When’s your meeting with Emma about the plot? Tomorrow morning?” Charles turned the light on his nightstand off.

”At eleven, she said she knows if she wants me on time she shouldn’t set up meetings in the morning.” He harumphed.

”So,” Charles yawned. “What’s your big plot problem?”

He should have known that this question would only launch them into a long discussion on the character’s motivation and their own personal ethics before they could even get close to talk about actual plot points. They didn’t get around to end their call until the small hours of the night, leaving them both with little sleep before next day’s duties.

~*~

So we’ve heard how difficult it can be to ask your friend out on a date and how bad it feels to turn them down, since both are potentially friendship-ending. It’s so much worse than just going up to somebody you rarely talk to and ask them, no? We also heard about thinking about what kind of person it makes you if you’re just nice and friendly with people you supposedly like to get them to sleep with you and considering if you actually want to be that kind of person. I think you’ll reach the point eventually when you have to make the decision for yourself. What’s more important to you: your very own love to and lust for your friend or the friendship between you? In the end, it’s all your own decision, it’s just hard to predict what’ll come from it. But that’s just my own opinion? What do you think? Send a mail or call in for the second hour of “You’re Not A Werewolf”. This is Charles Xavier.

Charles was getting desperate. David had caught some kind of nasty cold or maybe stomach bug, he had meetings the next day and a show to do when David should be in kindergarten where he couldn’t go as he was sick and Raven wasn’t able to take him because she was probably the one who had passed the bug on to David and definitely put in bed by the same thing as David. Charles had tried to find another babysitter, but either they didn’t want to watch a sick child--telling him he should be the one taking care of David which Charles had to admit was true but not very helpful--or only had time later in the day. He had picked up his phone and was scrolling through the contacts, desperate for anyone he could call.

He briefly considered Moira, buried between work related contacts, then even his mother, before he scrolled back up to L. He stared at Erik’s name for a long time. Erik would probably do him the favour of watching David. He’d done so before, occasionally. But after three years of being friends, their friendship had noticeably cooled in the past couple of months. There had been less and less midnight phonecalls first, then less and less lunch “dates” until they had almost stopped even writing messages. Charles sighed at the thought. He’d hate to lose Erik but the possibility had been on his mind lately.

Desperate times, however, demanded desperate means. He quickly typed a text explaining the situation and if not begging Erik to help at least strongly hinting that he was a little out of other options. He could probably hand the show over to another host, but he had a guest who would not be pleased by the change on short notice. He also had to call up people to secure some possible future guests and information for topics of the day. Charles rubbed a hand over his face while he waited for Erik to respond. There was just so much to do. David really had picked a bad time to get sick.

To stop himself from worrying about things he couldn’t change--and a little bit also to keep himself from checking his phone every two seconds--he got up and sneaked into the kitchen. David had been sleeping on the couch ever since they’d gotten home, having slept on the old battered couch in the editorial room before that after one of the interns had picked him up from kindergarten while Charles had been on air. He fixed two cups of tea, one for himself to calm his nerves and another for David. He should probably wake him soon so he could drink the tea and maybe eat a bowl of soup if he felt up to it.

When he returned to the living room the screen of his phone was lit, announcing the arrival of a handful of messages, all from Erik. The first one was just a simple “I’m free, I’ll watch him”, followed by “I’m so sorry for not calling”, “I’ve been busy”, “I’m not busy the next few weeks” and “Treat me lunch and/or dinner sometime soon and we’re even?”. The last message, which arrived just as Charles picked up the phone from the table read “I missed you”.

Charles smiled down at the screen. “I missed you too. Thank you, you’re a lifesaver. See you tomorrow? I have to leave at ten so you should be here before that.”

It wasn’t even fully half past nine when the bell to Charles’ apartment rang. David was still asleep but his fever had at least gone down over the night so Charles had gone about his morning as usual. That also meant that he’d just getting dressed when he was interrupted and still buttoning his shirt when he opened the door.

”I hope I’m not too early?” Erik asked when he came inside a few minutes later. Charles had used the time to get his clothes sorted, but his hair was still a messy brown mop. Erik immediately ran a hand through the locks with a bemused smile. “You look like you fought your cushion tonight.”

”And I’ll have you know I won that fight,” Charles snorted. He hugged Erik in greeting, maybe, just maybe, a little bit longer than normal friends would. Erik didn’t protest, so Charles figured it was alright. “I’m glad you came. I really need help.”

Only then did Erik the step back out of Charles’ intimate space. “Where’s the little patient? And is there something else I can do while you’re at work? Cook dinner for example or get a load of laundry going?”

”David’s still in bed,” Charles informed him. “Household is mostly done, I can’t think of what needs doing so it’s probably alright. There’s food in the kitchen, just take what you want. I assume you still know your way around here?”

Erik nodded. “Don’t worry.” He tugged on one of Charles’ stray locks of hair. “Get ready for work. I’m sure I can handle making me my own coffee and a tea for David.”

”You’re a lifesaver.” Charles smiled at Erik once more before he turned to finish getting ready for work.

***

David didn’t wake up until well past noon. Charles had woken him briefly just before he’d left, but Erik hadn’t seen or heard much more from the boy than the occasional cough. He still checked in on him every so often, feeling his temperature to be sure the fever wasn’t going up and just keeping an eye on him in general. But mostly, Erik was left to his own devices in Charles’ living room. He’d brought his laptop so he could work, despite knowing fully well that he’d have a hard time concentrating in this place.

He’d given up trying to write and picked up one of the books from Charles’ shelf, when David came padding into the living room, rubbing his eyes and coughing a little. His face was red and his hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat. He looked bad enough and so much like Charles Erik had a hard time not picking him up right away and coddle him for the rest of his life. Instead, he just put the book down on the coffee table and turned to David, “Hello there, little man. Finally up again? Do you want a tea?”

David padded the rest of the way over to the couch and then climbed onto it next to Erik. Erik pulled the rug over the boy. He felt a sudden craving for tea, and maybe some soup as well then. It took a few seconds until Erik realized that David was projecting his needs at him. ”I’ll be right back with food and drink, okay?” Erik told David, brushing back the boy’s hair.

David was just barely awake when Erik came back, a bowl of leftover soup from yesterday in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. However, he sat up when he noticed Erik, eagerly taking the offered cup while Erik put down the bowl on the table. “Don’t tell your Dad I let you eat here,” Erik chuckled. He pulled the rug a little tighter around David’s shoulders, making sure he was warm.

While David was drinking his tea and then eating the soup Erik was left with nothing much else to do than watch him. He’d grown so much in the past half a year when Erik hadn’t seen him. Just like that. He could have sworn David had been just a baby six months ago, and now he looked more and more like a small version of his father.

”Uncle Erik?” David’s small, hoarse voice brought Erik back to the here and now.

”What is it, David?” Erik asked.

David stared at the last few spoonfuls of soup at the bottom of the bowl, turning his spoon this way and that. “Why didn’t you come visit for so long? Where have you been? Daddy was sad, too.”

”I was... busy,” Erik said, remembering too late that you couldn’t lie to a telepath that hadn’t learned to keep his thoughts inside his own head yet. He bit the inside of his lip. “I needed to not see your Daddy for a while.”

”Was it something Daddy did?” David went on asking.

Erik shook his head. “I needed it to find an answer for myself. It wasn’t anyone else’s fault or anything. And I still like you very much, Davie, never doubt that.” Upon a little thought, he sighed. “Can you keep a secret, David?”

David nodded.

It still took Erik a moment to say the truth he’d kept to himself for more than three years. “I’m in love with your Daddy,” he sighed.

”Why don’t you want to tell Daddy?” David asked. He put the bowl down and curled up next to Erik, visibly exhausted from sitting up for so long.

”Because I also like him and I’d much rather just be his friend than having him tell me that he doesn’t love me back,” Erik explained. “I mean, that’d also mean that I couldn’t see you again and we don’t want that, do we?”

David shook his head. “We don’t want that,” he echoed. “But if Daddy.” He yawned. “If Daddy doesn’t want to marry you, Uncle Erik, then I.” He yawned again. “I’ll marry Uncle Erik when I grow up.”

Erik smiled. “That’s nice of you to say.” He put a hand on David’s head. “Now try to sleep some more. I’ll wake you when your Daddy comes back.” David didn’t even respond to that anymore, as he’d already fallen asleep on Erik’s lap.

~*~

And this ends today’s episode of “You’re Not A Werewolf”. On an administrative note, I won’t be here the entire next week. As we sure have mentioned before, I’ll be part of “Mutants for Equality”’s charity celebrity auction and most likely will be cooking and cleaning for the person who places the successful bid by the time for our next show. If you wish to be able to bid, there’s still a handful of tickets left. Terms and services apply and can be found online on our page as well as on “Mutants for Equality”’s. This has been Charles Xavier. Until next time, I wish you a lovely week.

Even before he’d stepped onto the stage, Charles had been only too uncomfortably aware of all the thoughts of those wishing to bid on him of all people. It looked like almost all of them either hadn’t read the terms and services or they just greatly overestimated what he was willing to do for other people. Worst of all, most of them were men.

The bidding process was drawing to a close now, with only two bidders left and one’s thoughts filthier as the other’s. They were just past $12 000 and the auctioneer was egging them on to go at least a little higher still. It was all drawing to an end, with one of the two bidders sure to give up when they would go above $12 500 and the other unwilling to go past $13 000. Charles felt only a little bad for monitoring the thoughts of men he’d have to live with for the entire next week.

The auctioneer had just started with the final call, when in the back of the room somebody stood up and announced, “$15 000.” Charles was still trying to identify the person while being blinded by the stage lights, when the auctioneer declared the bidding over. “Sold! For $15 000 to the lovely Miss Emma Frost!”

Charles left the stage in a daze. He knew Emma, she was Erik’s editor and probably, possibly, a friend of him as well, though they tended to act like they hated each other at least a little bit all the time. He couldn’t read Emma without her noticing, thanks to her own telepathy, so there wasn’t really much choice left than just to wait and see what she’d want to do with him.

”Emma,” Charles greeted her when he’d reached her. “It’s a pleasure to see you tonight.”

”I can imagine,” she smirked. “Dear lord, did any of those guys even read the terms of this auction? So ridiculous.”

”Are you sure you don’t plan on the same things?” Charles smiled. He was almost sure Emma wouldn’t ask him for any sexual favours.

”Hm, no,” she said. “I was planning on whoring you out to Erik for whenever he hands in anything on time next week, but then I read in the terms and services that I can’t do that. So you’ll just do me the favour of making sure he eats, sleeps, doesn’t drink alcohol and comes to all meetings in time.”

Charles raised an eyebrow. “A bit expensive for an assistant, don’t you think?”

”Yes, but as a reward and an encouragement for him to hand in his manuscript for the third book on time it’s worth every dollar.” She patted Charles on the shoulder. “Just make sure that I’ll be his best woman when you marry and I’m pleased.”

Charles flushed a deep red. “We-we won’t… what makes you think we’d marry?” he stammered. “I’m straight.”

Emma patted his shoulder. “But you love him, sugar, and he’s crazy about you. Isn’t that all that counts?” She looked over to a man waving for her to come over. “If you’ll excuse me now, I guess I’m wanted to hand over a huge sum of money. Just remember, Erik’s a very understanding guy.”

***

Monday morning, Charles found himself with David in the middle of Erik’s living room, two overnight bags to his feet. The room was one big chaos with pieces of paper and notebooks lying around everywhere, dirty mugs and dishes between them. It was telling evidence on why Erik never had wanted Charles over when he was working towards a deadline. It would destroy the image of a pristine household Erik was always trying to put up.

David let go of Charles’ hand as soon as he spotted Erik, launching himself into Erik’s arms. It was a sight Charles was used too, but still one that made him smile every time. “Emma didn’t tell me I’d get the added bonus of David as well,” Erik said, rubbing his nose against David’s. He was smiling brightly, even though the dark circles under his eyes spoke of a number of nights spend with everything but sleeping.

”Emma didn’t tell me I had to clean up this much of a mess,” Charles countered, looking pointedly at where he assumed the couch table was buried. At Erik’s guilty expression, he closed the space between them with a few steps, took David from his arms to put him down and hugged Erik himself. “I’m glad I’m spending this week with you.” _Can you imagine what those guys were thinking while bidding on me? One would think they’d restrain themselves more when knowing they were thinking of a telepath._ he added telepathically, so David wouldn’t hear.

 _I can imagine. Who says I haven’t been thinking the same?_ Erik answered, a pang of jealousy tangible in his thoughts. He pressed a kiss to Charles’ cheek, just about the only other display of affection he still allowed himself beside the hugs in greeting and goodbye. Charles had come to wish he’d do more, cuddle and kiss him like he did with David as the boy demanded it, but he didn’t dare to ask for more. He didn’t want to make everything harder on his friend.

Erik was the first to step back again, looking sheepishly between David and Charles. “There’s just one little problem. As you both know, I have only one guest bedroom,” he said, avoiding Charles’ eyes. _I can always sleep on the couch?_

 _Nonsense, I trust you,_ Charles replied, not sure to which question. Both, probably. “I’d rather let David have it, so that’s no problem,” he said out loud.

David peered up at his father. “But I wanted to sleep in Uncle Erik’s bed, like always when I’m staying over and can’t sleep,” he pouted. He looked between Erik and his father, before he nodded. “But if Daddy wants to sleep in Uncle Erik’s bed, then that’s okay too.”

Erik looked at Charles. “Would you?”

Charles nodded, with as much false resolve as he could muster. “Of course. There’s nothing to it, I’ll just be sleeping in the same bed as my best friend.”

”Exactly,” Erik smiled.

Charles crouched down in front of David to bring their eyes to the same level. “Go take your bag to the guestroom and then come back here quickly. We don’t want to be late for school now, do we?”

David shook his head, took the smaller of the two bags and dashed to the guest bedroom. It left Charles with enough time to turn to Erik. “And you better get ready as well. Emma send me your schedule and reminded me that it’s my main task to keep you healthy and kick you out of the house in time for you to make it to all your meetings.”

”Do I at least have enough time left to drop David off at school?” Erik asked, suspiciously meek.

Charles gave him a look. “Don’t think I didn’t expect you to ask that. You have five minutes to get ready to leave, so both of you can be on time.”

Erik beamed. “I have no idea how to get back to life without you after this week.”

***

Charles spend most of the day alone and busy. In between making the living room livable again, he had to go shopping because Erik’s kitchen was in a disastrous state of emptiness, write at least a few business emails, eventually pick David up from school, then start preparing dinner when Emma warned him that they were finally done with their meeting and going over the changes she wanted made to the final chapters.

It all hadn’t left him with much time to think about the night spend in Erik’s bed but there wasn’t all that much need to worry anyway. After they’d all had dinner together, they watched one or two cartoons with David until it was time for him to go to bed. While Charles was busy with that, Erik started up his laptop and started writing whatever Emma had wanted him to add or change. He was only a little distracted, listening with half a mind to David’s night routine of washing his face, brushing his teeth, then Charles brought him to bed.

”Erik?” Charles called from the door to the guest bedroom after a while. “Do you have a minute?”

Erik looked up at him, question plainly visible on his face. “David wants you to say goodnight to him as well,” Charles explained.

”Oh.” A smile split Erik’s face. “Of course, coming, coming.”

Charles withdrew to the kitchen then, making the conscious effort of not listening in on what Erik and David were saying. He could, however, feel David fall asleep after a short while and heard Erik’s footsteps coming to the kitchen.

”David told me to give you a hug,” Erik whispered from the doorway. “That is, if you want one.”

”A hug from Erik or one from David?” Charles asked. It mostly amused him just how often his son tried things like this. At least it did since he’d realized that Erik didn’t mind.

”One from Erik, I think,” Erik smiled. “He also asked why you’re only staying a week. Looks like he knows more than us.”

”Oh, does he?” Charles sighed and shook his head. “That boy…” He still went over to Erik and hugged him close. “When he’s like this I feel really bad that he doesn’t really have a second parent. Gabby’s visits twice a year just don’t make up for it.”

Erik hugged him back, holding him in place for a long while. “Do you really want a new partner?”

Charles shook his head. “I still don’t. I don’t need one. I got you. And Raven, of course, Moira. There are enough people willing to help with David so I don’t have to go looking for a mom for him. And besides, I don’t want to go out dating.”

”In the six years I’ve known you now, you’ve not once gone out on a date until forced to and never on a second date,” Erik remarked. “Are you sure you’re not getting lonely?”

”Neither have you, and you don’t seem lonely to me.”

Erik let go then. “That’s because I got you,” he said. “I don’t need anyone else.”

”Erik…” Charles started but Erik shook his head. “No, it’s alright,” he said. “I should get back to work, getting everything done before it’s time to go to bed.” With that he left the kitchen, leaving Charles looking after him for a long moment, before Charles too turned to get the dishes done and the kitchen cleaned up.

That night they slept on separate ends of the bed, with as much space between them as possible.

***

Erik spend the next day mostly at home, working in silence in his study the entire morning after he’d dropped David off at school. Charles looked after him occasionally to refill the coffee mug and make sure Erik hadn’t fallen asleep on his laptop, but otherwise busied himself with cleaning and preparing lunch which he wordlessly put down next to Erik’s laptop while Erik was busy with a phone call from Emma.

All the while, Charles had been thinking. From years and years giving love advice on the radio and even more time spend researching said advice, he knew that their situation was well past the point where they could just go on without doing anything. Erik wouldn’t say anything and as far as Charles was concerned, he’d also had said enough. It was time for Charles himself to take the next step. He trusted Erik. He trusted him a lot. It was all he had to convince himself that he was doing the right thing here, but the night before had made him realize he couldn’t go on like this anymore.

Erik eventually emerged from his study about an hour before either he or Charles would have to go pick David up from school. He looked tired and all but collapsed onto the couch, his entire mind screaming for a quick nap before Emma would call again or send him a whole bunch of emails with ideas she’d had about things he should still change before she’d hand the manuscript over to the lector and Erik would could happily ignore her for a few days. It wasn’t a particularly good time for a talk, Charles figured, but it was probably the only time they’d get all day.

”Erik?” Charles asked, sitting down next to Erik so he could, maybe, possibly, if Erik wanted, put his head on Charles’ lap. “Can I talk to you about last night?”

”Do you have to?” Erik asked, his thoughts and body language showing in unison that he didn’t want to deal with that, not ever, but especially not now.

”I think I do,” Charles sighed. “You know, Emma made sure to remind me that you’re a very understanding man, more than once but especially last Saturday at the auction. And I might not have want to hear it then, but I think she wanted me to realize something.”

Erik had gone very still, to the point where he was almost holding his breath. Charles didn’t want to stop himself from petting his head anymore.

”I think, what she meant to say was.” Charles swallowed. “I doesn’t matter to you that I…” He took a deep breath. Somehow, talking about these things was always easier on the radio when he could distance himself from what he was saying. “That I don’t want to sleep with you? As long as I love you?”

Erik looked up at him. “I’ve known from the start you weren’t into men, that’s hardly news, Charles,” he said, his voice shaking a little.

Charles pressed his teeth together, taking a moment to ready himself to say what he should have probably said as soon as he realized how honest Erik’s feelings were. “I love you, Erik.”

Charles didn’t even notice he’d started to cry until Erik wiped a tear away from his cheek and pulled him into his arms. “And that’s so bad you cry why?” Erik whispered.

”I don’t think I can sleep with you,” Charles whispered back, immediately realizing how silly that must sound.

”So you’re giving me the choice between you, Charles Xavier, and never having sex again in my life?” Erik asked. He pressed a kiss against the side of Charles’ head. “That’s a pretty easy one.”

”I’ve been in love with men before, you know?” Charles was shaking. “No sex was always a deal breaker for them.”

”Then those guys were all idiots.” Erik kept on kissing Charles. “I don’t mind. Kisses and cuddles are actually an improvement over the past six years and I’d stayed regardless. I’m not leaving you until you want me to, Charles. I love you.”

”We should have done this a while ago,” Charles laughed through his tears. “I should have said something a while ago.”

”Nonsense,” Erik said, smiling. “You got Emma to drop a huge sum on a pro-integration charity. I think that’s worth it.”

”I was really worried you might turn your back at me again after last night,” Charles sighed, shifting so he was even closer to Erik.

”Can’t say I haven’t been thinking of walking away,” Erik admitted. “But I never could do that. Not after the marriage proposal.”

Charles looked at him. “I didn’t propose just yet.”

”No, you didn’t,” Erik agreed. “But David did. Said he’d save me of dying old and alone when he was all grown up. Granted he was a bit too young to understand all implications and sick at the time too, but I think that counts.”

Charles was shaking for a different reason now. “You’re not thinking about reminding him of that once he’s older, do you?” he laughed. He knew Erik well enough not to be worried.

”Why not? I’m sure he’ll be a handsome young man if he grows up like his Dad,” Erik grinned.

”Hm, then I’ll just have to marry you first, don’t I?” Charles mused. “Show me that I’m not wrong in trusting you and I’m sure I’d be amenable.”

”You know, that sounds almost better than David’s offer.” Erik’s eyes strayed to the nearest clock. “Speaking of my future stepson, one of us should go pick him up. Do you want to or should I?”

”I’ll go, you nap so you’re ready to take on Emma when she remembers she has some more work for you to do,” Charles decided, wiping one last tear away. “And don’t think she hasn’t told me you still need to write the dedication page and acknowledgements.”

***

David held back just until dinner, before he couldn’t keep back his curiosity anymore. “Did something good happen today?” he asked. “You’re both glowing.”

Charles and Erik exchanged a look. “We just had a little adult talk this afternoon,” Erik explained.

”Did you tell Daddy about your secret?” David asked. He motioned to his temple. “You feel like all those grown ups who never notice anything but themselves.”

Erik leaned over and told David in a stage whisper. “Your Daddy told me his secret first. And then I told him mine.”

”Are we going to stay for longer than the week now?” David asked, turning to his Dad.

”Hm, I’m not sure,” Charles said. “But I think if you ask Erik nicely we could stay over more often and maybe go out with Erik on weekends?” He looked over to Erik from the corner of his eye. “Like we do when mommy visits?”

”Can we go to the amusement park again?” David asked, turning to Erik. “Can we?”

”Of course we can,” Erik said. “But wouldn’t you be grossed out if I kissed your Daddy in public?”

David pulled a face. “Why would you want that?” But then he closed his eyes and solemnly added, “If that’s what makes you this happy you can.”

Erik smiled brightly. “Thank you for your permission.” He looked at David’s half-eaten plate. “Now if you eat all your vegetables I may be able to find some icecream in the freezer.”

***

It took some time until they could go to bed that night. Right after dinner, Emma called with some brilliant ideas Erik had to try and work into the end and even one that needed a scene in an already finished chapter of the book which kept Erik busy for hours. He even had to be reminded of David’s bedtime again, not having paid any attention to the clock. At least, in Charles’ opinion, he was working in the living room, sitting on the floor with his back leaned against the couch and the laptop on his legs, so Charles could lie behind him and scratch his neck from time to time while he was very quietly watching tv. If he thought about how this could be how he’d spend the rest of his life, Charles could feel the need to kiss Erik silly and tears well up in him again.

He was still a little nervous when Erik announced he was done for the night and would write the rest tomorrow, no matter what Emma had said about needing it asap. “She can have it quick or she can have it well executed. As far as I know, she wants the latter, so I don’t care if she doesn’t get it before tomorrow afternoon,” he’d said. Charles had gotten ready for bed a while ago already then, so Erik went to the bathroom alone, while Charles was waiting in the bed.

Erik returned wearing the same shorts and ratty t-shirt as he had the night before, slipping into the same side of the bed as before. But unlike the day before, Charles immediately shifted over so Erik could wrap his arm around him.

”Is everything alright?” Erik asked. He was rubbing small circles into Charles back and could feel his heart beating fast.

”I’m only a little nervous,” Charles admitted. “May I…?” He motioned to his temple. When Erik nodded, he send his feelings to him, both his nervousness about what could from now on happen between them of which he wasn’t sure if he even wanted it and his pure, unfiltered love for him.

”That was…” Erik swallowed. “That was intense.”

”Did you mind?” Charles asked carefully.

”No,” Erik shook his head. “Not at all. But, don’t do that all the time? I don’t think I’d ever get anything done anymore.”

”Oh, okay, I’ll keep asking.” Charles let out a slow breath. “And sex?”

”Is off the table unless you bring it on.” Erik shrugged. “Or do you have a better idea?”

Charles shook his head. “No, that’s-” He took a breath. “That’s perfect.” He punched Erik lightly against the arm. “Stop trying to be so perfect.”

”But, Charles,” Erik smirked, Charles was sure despite the dark. “Didn’t you know I was?”

”I’m pretty sure you’re not,” Charles scoffed. “But you’re perfect enough for me.”

They were much too busy to talk for a while after that. Charles even let Erik pull him on top of him, leaning into his hands stroking up and down his back. “Can I- Can I read your mind?” Charles panted after a while. “I want to, to feel what you feel.” As soon as Erik nodded, he let himself into Erik’s mind, bathing in the golden affection and love Erik felt.

He was too distracted by the feelings he was reading and the ones he was sending in return, that he didn’t notice what Erik’s hands were doing, until Erik stroked once, very tentatively, over his ass. He immediately froze, just as Erik held still again. “Not good?” Erik whispered.

Charles shook his head. “I don’t think I like that.”

”Okay, but on the back was good?” Erik moved his hands up again, returning to gently rubbing Charles’ back. “Because I liked that, too.”

”That was good,” Charles sighed. He rested his head against Erik’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

”Don’t be,” Erik held him close for a moment. “I’m getting so much more than I ever thought I would. Don’t be sorry. I want this to be good for both of us.”

”But, maybe, we could try things?” Charles asked. “I.. I want to know my limits. Of, of what I’m willing to do for you. This is great. But. It can’t be enough for you, can it?”

”It is enough, Charles, believe me.” Erik’s thoughts were screaming the words in time with his mouth saying them. “As long as it’s you.” He paused. “But if you want to, we can try. Just promise me you’ll stay stop the moment you’re uncomfortable.”

”Okay.” Charles took a deep breath. “Can I try touching you?”

”Go ahead,” Erik chuckled, dropping his hands from Charles’ shoulders to lie still on the bed.

Charles spend several minutes touching Erik above his shirt before he had build up enough courage to try touching him under it. It took even longer until he asked Erik to take it off, so he had better access. It wasn’t too bad. Charles was sure that was something he could do. And Erik seemed to like it as well, both from the way his breathing was coming faster and the way his thoughts went.

Eventually, Charles took up all his newly acquired courage and boldness, slowly working himself down to Erik’s short so he could give the growing bulge he’d been feeling there a quick stroke. Erik moaned, one of the best noises Charles had ever heard in his life, but his hand wouldn’t stop shaking so bad he had no idea whether or not he could do it again. Erik helped him roll onto his back and stroked his hair until he’d calmed down again.

”You promised me you’d say stop,” Erik frowned when Charles was finally breathing evenly again. “You didn’t have to.”

”I wanted to,” Charles had to swallow to get the words out, his throat felt so dry. “I wanted to, but I don’t think I can.”

”It’s okay.” Erik kissed Charles’ closed eyelids. “We shouldn’t have anyway. What if David woke and realized what we were doing?”

”He’s a telepath, I’m almost certain he’s picked up on worse,” Charles said doubtfully without opening his eyes. He sighed softly when Erik’s lips moved to kiss his mouth. “And David won’t always be here to give us a reason not to.”

”Well, then we’ll just have to find another reason not to have sex on those nights,” Erik said. “I could be too tired to get it up, for example.”

”You’re unbelievable,” Charles smiled. “I love you.”

”I love you, too, so so much.”

They didn’t fall asleep for another hour after that, but all in all, it was probably one of the best nights of Charles’ life.

~*~

I’m going to end this week and the show with a personal announcement. I won’t be here for the entire next week, because I’ll get married tomorrow and we’re off to our honeymoon right after. The reason I’m sharing this on the show is simply because we actually met on air, in this show, almost eight years ago. We’ve not been dating until two years ago, but right from the start, we both got fan mail saying that people thought we were flirting on air and what a lovely couple we would make. Of course, there was also the odd hate mail but then when isn’t. He’s been back a couple of time since that first meeting, though not once since we’ve been involved. We felt like it wouldn’t be right to have him on without disclosing our relationship. I’m glad I’m finally able to make it public, to be honest. So, in short, next week’s shows will be hosted by my lovely colleague Moira MacTaggert, because I’m off with my son and new husband Mr Erik Lehnsherr to get some time alone as a family. This has been Charles Xavier with “You’re Not A Werewolf”. I wish you all a lovely week.


End file.
